Through Rivalry Comes Love
by taylor17
Summary: Alpha Werewolf Clarke Griffin in seeking revenge for her fathers murder that was done by a rival pack that's lead by Marcus Kane and the one and only Bellamy Blake but what happens when the pack's goes to war. *Summary inside first chapter*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N this a new idea of mine and this is a little back information on the character's and about the plot.**_

_**The Griffin pack was the biggest and most feared wolf pack on the ground and their Alpha was Jake Griffin and when a rival Wolf pack had him killed and his 17 teen year old daughter Clarke became the new Alpha and she's out for revenge against the people how murdered her father and slaughtered some of her pack, But the problem is the rival pack is run by Marcus Kane and his son/second in command Bellamy Blake, who Clarke absolutely hates, but what happens when the Griffin pack and the Kane/Blake pack goes to war.**_

**Clarke Griffin**

Species: Alpha Werewolf

Status: Alive

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Griffin pack

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'5

Hair color: Blonde

**Bellamy Blake**

Species: Werewolf

Status: Alive

Age: 18 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

Eye Color: Brown

Height 5'10

Hair Color: Brown

**Marcus Kane**

Species: Alpha Werewolf

Status: Alive

Age: 43 year's old

City: Ark City

Employment: Ark principal

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

**Octavia Blake**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Status: Alive

Age: 16 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'5

Hair Color: Brown

**Abigail Griffin**

Species: Werewolf

Status: Alive

Age: 39 year's old

City: Ark City

Employment: Ark school Nurse/ Ark hospital Doctor

Pack: Griffin pack

**Jake Griffin**

Species: Alpha Werewolf

Status: Deceased

Age: 45 year's old

City: Ark City

Employment: Engineer

Pack: Griffin pack

**Thelonious Jaha**

Species: Alpha Werewolf

Age: 46 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Employment: Assistant principal

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

**Finn Collins**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Griffin pack

**Fox Fray**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 16 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

**Harper Williams**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 16 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Griffin pack

**John Murphy **

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

**Jasper Jordan**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

**Monty Green **

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Griffin pack

**Lincoln Daniels**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 18 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Griffin pack

**Maya Evans**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Griffin pack

**Nathan Miller **

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 18 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

**Monroe Montez**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

**Raven Reyes**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 18 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Griffin pack

**Wells Jaha **

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Griffin pack

**Kyle Wick **

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 17 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

**Charlotte James**

Species: Beta Werewolf

Age: 15 year's old

City: Ark City

School: Ark high school

Pack: Kane/Blake pack

_**Those are the main/minor character and that's just the basic plot, so please review with likes, your opinion and suggestions and follow &amp; favorite.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Rivalry Comes Love**

* * *

_*Flashback two months ago*_

_The whole griffin pack was at an old warehouse owned by Jake Griffin's parents for a pack meeting discussing some rogue wolf's spotted in town._

"_Everyone listen up Wells and Dax spotted a couple of rogue's in our territory harassing some town's people" Jake shouted over all the talking_

"_Are they omegas or strays from the Kane Pack?" _

"_We think there's a little bit from both, the latest news is that there was a pack fight involving a couple of member and resulted in two deaths and three or four members were kicked out"_

"_So most of the rogues are from the Kane pack, why don't we just kill them?"_

"_Because we only kill when we have to, we're going to meet with them and ask them to pledge loyalty to our pack"_

"_And if they refuse"_

"_They leave or they die"_

"_Alpha Alpha its beta Dax there's movement on the south side it looks like the Kane pack", Dax yelled over the radio_

"_How many are there, do they look like they're going to attack?"_

"_There's probably 50 or 60 of them and their in wolf form and running towards us"_

"_Everyone quiet down and get ready to fight and if you see a threat you end the threat got it"_

"_Yes Alpha"_

"_Clarke come here now"_

_A small blonde with deep blue eyes popped out from the crowd and raced towards her father_

"_Yes dad", Clarke asked a little frightened_

"_I want you to leave now go through the service door outback and go home and wait for my call"_

"_No dad I want to fight I'm ready"_

"_No you're not Clarke go home, I'm trying to protect you"_

"_But dad –_

"_No Clarke leave now, I love you okay"_

"_Love you too dad", Clarke then started to run towards the service door but not in time a Kane wolf jumped through the window and landed on Clarke, who was already transformed._

"_Where are you going princess, trying to escape your burning tower?"_

"_Nope was just going to get you a dog bone jackass", Clarke spit at him_

"_Come on princess that's all you got, I expected more from the Alpha's daughter"_

"_And who are you Kane's bastard son?"_

_At that comment He lodged at her tackling her to the ground and went to claw her in the face but she grabbed him arm and through him off &amp; sent him falling into the wall._

"_So I'm right, you're the bastard you sure fight like one", Clarke taunted him_

_He then ran towards her at full speed and tackled her to ground and twisting her arm breaking it and then thrusting his claws into her stomach causing Clarke to scream out in pain then passing out. On the other side of the Building Jake and Shumway were fighting six betas when Jaha broke through the window landing on Jake and punching him repeatedly_

"_Isn't it funny how the strongest always fall first, look at you Jake just fighting a couple betas ware you out", Jaha questioned _

"_Don't take my kindness for weakness Jaha I haven't killed you yet because of my respect for Wells"_

"_Don't bring my traitor son into this"_

"_Wells didn't betray you Jaha he just finally noticed how psycho you are", Catching Jaha off guard Jake grabbed Jaha's ankle dropping him to the floor and jumping on top of him &amp; landing multiple blows to his stomach but Jaha was stronger right now and through Jake off of him and into a wall and running over to him stabbing him multiple times._

"_The weak fall, but the strong will remain and never go under", Jaha whispered into his ear "Everyone out", and the whole Kane pack ran towards the door including Jaha leaving Jake bleeding out. Wells was the one to find Jake near death _

"_Abby, Clarke it's Jake he needs help", he screamed _

_They both ran towards him and seeing Jakes dying body Clarke leaned down to sit with her father._

"_Mom do something he's dying"_

"_There's nothing I can do, it's too late"_

"_HELP HIM NOW"_

"_Clarke honey stop, I need you to to to", Jake stuttered_

"_To do what dad?"_

"_I need you to kill me Clarke"_

"_No dad you're going to be fine, Mom's going to heal you"_

"_It's too late, Kill me an become Alpha Clarke please", he begged _

"_No daddy I can't, I'm sorry I can't"_

"_Yes you can you're so strong and I'm so proud of you Clarke I want you to know that I love you okay, so kill me and become Alpha and make the Kane pack pay for this, I love you"_

"_I love you to and I will make them pay", and with that she slit his throat._

"_What just happened?" Wells asked _

"_I'm the Alpha now", Clarke spoke as she lifted up her head to show her eyes glowing red full of anger "and I'm going to kill all of them"_

_*End of flashback present time*_

* * *

Clarke pulled open the door of Ark high school, it's been two months since her father's death and she still couldn't stop think about that day where her life went from beta to Alpha &amp; where she lost the most important person in her life. She's been trying to find the location of Jaha but they all been hits and misses. She was in the process of opening her locker when Raven came up to her.

"He wasn't there"

"What do you mean he wasn't there, you said the source was reliable"

"He is but when Dax and I got there it was empty but it looked like someone was staying there"

"Shit he must have scented you guys were there", Clarke cursed under her breath and started walking to the principal's office when Raven grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask Kane nicely where Jaha is"

"And if he doesn't tell you"

"Then I'll ask him not so nicely", but before Clarke could get to the door she slammed into to something that felt like a brick wall.

"Where do you think you're going princess", she looked up to see Bellamy Blake the one who stabbed her while her dad was being beaten.

"Going to ask you're asshole of a dad where his jackass of a friend is, is that okay with you"

"No it's not you know the rules"

"I'll start following them when you do"

"You're still upset about your daddy princess"

"You bastard asshole talk about my rather again and I'll kill myself" Clarke's eye's started to glow red but before anyone noticed Raven stepped in and push her outside.

"What the hell's wrong with you Clarke, you were about to turn in front of everyone"

"You should have let me so I could have torn him apart"

"You're not thinking straight Clarke go blow off some steam, got it"

"Okay", with that Clarke ran into the woods.

Meanwhile Bellamy and Nathan were talking.

"We still need to find out who the new Griffin Alpha is", Bellamy informed Miller

"Nobody knows anything it's like the pack went into hiding"

"Who could it be, wait do you feel that it feels like an Alpha and their nearby, I got to"

"Where are you going?"

"To track them go tell my dad" And he ran outside and into the woods following their scent and it lead him towards a lake where there was someone swimming &amp; they lifted their head to reveal Clarke with glowing red eyes.

"Ready for a re match", she questioned

**A/N So there's the first chapter of through rivalry comes love, hope you enjoyed it please favorite, follow and review until next time. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N** Sorry for not updating sooner had a bad case of writer's block, so please favorite follow and review.**

_**Bellamy's P.O.V**_

**I could feel the alpha near me it was like a second sense and you could tell they were a newly turned alpha who couldn't control their anger I could practically feel the anger radiating off of them and I knew it had to be the new Griffin alpha because Kane and I would have heard if there was a new pack in town, I ran out school to chase after it and told Miller to go get my dad I ran into the woods outside of the school and followed the alpha's scent and it lead me to a small pond or river and there was someone swimming Inside an right when I was going to back away the figure shot out of the water eyes glowing dark red and her blonde hair thrown over her shoulder and I have to blink a couple of times to actually realize that the alpha in front of me is Clarke. If looks could kill I'd be dead she starts walking out of the river slowly and gives me the most dangerous grin.**

"**Ready for a re-match?" she questioned**

"**Wait you're the new Alpha, so that means you killed your father?"**

"**Surprised and yes I did kill my father but only after he was severely injured by Jaha and was past saving so I killed him and become alpha because there was no way in hell I was letting Jaha get more power"**

"**It was your packs fault we attacked"**

"**Our fault really we were having a pack meeting about rouge wolfs and you attacked us"**

"**You killed three of my pack"**

"**We had nothing to do with their deaths, who told you that?"**

"**Jaha"**

"**See it's a full circle but anyways that's beside the point you killed four of my pack including my father so my original plan was to find Jaha and kill him but see I can't find him so my next thought was to torture out of you or your father but that won't really send that big of a message so my new plan is to torture you and leave you out here for dead like Jaha did to my father, good plan right"**

"**It's a well thought out plan but you see princess I'm faster and stronger than you"**

"**If you really think so let's give it a go, or are you to scared?"**

"**Never princess, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt again"**

"**Well I'm up for a challenge are you?"**

**Just as she said that they heard his father and miller calling his name.**

"**Do you always bring your daddy to your fights? He must be really proud of his bastard son who can't even fight his own battle let alone against a girl"**

"**At least I still have my father"**

"**Ouch but anyways this was a warning I fully expect you to run off and tell your pack that I'm the new alpha and good because I'm coming after all of you, you guys took my father so I'm going to take yours and all your packs life's and then after my pack is the strongest and most feared pack I'm going to kill you so you get to watch your pack fall just because you want to hide Jaha"**

"**Is that a threat princess?"**

"**No it's a promise"**

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter more to come later so please review follow and favorite.**


End file.
